Wendy Heartifillia
by Cutiepie2004
Summary: In which Wendy, an orphan, finally has a mother. But her life is not yet complete, who will become her father?
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy Heartifillia**

 _Chapter One:_

 _In which Wendy, an orphan, finally has a mother. But her life is not yet complete, who will become her father?_

 **Cutiepie2004: Hey guys! I decided to do a new story as I wanted to refresh my mind and I haven't seen this type of story yet, so I decided to do it before someone steals my idea. Okay lets stop the chit-chat and get on with the story, Wendy, dear can you do it for me?**

 **Wendy: Hai! ^_^ Cutiepie2004** **doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters...sadly.**

* * *

 **WENDY POV**

Hi, my name is Wendy, I don't have a last name as I'm an orphan, you see. It wasn't always like this I remember that up to the age of 5 I had parents but then a group of people one day came up to our front door and threatened to kill us if we didn't hand over me, which even up until now I haven't found out their reason... Anyways they didn't do it, and so the people the killed them... Their last words was "Wendy, darling, become a wonderful woman when you grow up please and be happy... We'll see you again, we promise." After that all I heard was screams. I was only 5 at that time and I still remember it, it taunts me sometimes. A few days after that, the police came and took me, they brought me to a place called Cait Shelter and left me there. Even after 7 years I'm still here, I've seen many people come and go from here but no one ever picked me to adopt, I guess it's because of my, what they call weird, blue hair. Cait shelter isn't like the other orphanages I've seen, the people here are really nice they offer us 3 good meals a day. I've made many friends here, my best friend it Carla and cat who has taken quite a liking to me. It seemed like the cat was homeless so I took her into my hands.

Now back to the present a pretty woman with blonde hair, just walked into Cait Shelter about 5 minutes ago and have been looking at everyone here, I'm guessing she's here to adopt one of us but I'm pretty sure she'll look at me and go 'What a weird child!'.

Soon she came up to me and said "Hi my name Lucy Heartifillia. Nice to meet you!"

"I-I-I'm W-Wendy. Nice to meet you t-to!" I say nervously and and I saw she gave me a very happy smile, I wasn't used to anyone outside of Cait shelter as most people look at me and ignores me. But I really want her to choose me! I shook out of my thought when Roubaul- sama called me "Wendy can you come up to the reception for a minute."

"Hai!" And I headed to the reception area.

"Wendy, this is Lucy Heartifillia, your new parent."

I stood there just blinking my eyes for a few minutes. Suddenly, I jump up and down screaming " YAY YAY YAY YAY I HAVE A MAMA!"

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

Today was the day I finally adopt a child from Cait shelter. I've always wanted to have a daughter and thought I didn't want to through the pain of going into birth so I decided to take safe on the first child and get her adopted, I want her between the ages of 9-12 so I didn't have to deal with to much pain of complaining. I'm here at Cait shelter and so far all the children I've met were all to let's say energetic, I want my child to be a lot like me,calm and quiet. The last child was perfect her name is Wendy, which I must say is such a pretty name. She also seemed very down-to-earth, the first thing that popped up in my head was how cute! The moment I saw her, I knew she'll be my new child. Her reaction was funny and cute as well.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

After Wendy finally calmed down, she asked very shyly "Miss Heartifillia, c-c-could I bring my pet cat,Carla, to your home please?"

"Of course you can it's your home too now, and please just call me Lucy, 'k?"

"Hai Lucy-san!"

So off she went to get Carla. Before they knew it they were sitting in the back seat of Lucy's car with their small suitcase in the boot of the car. There was a uncomfortable silence between them so Lucy started to talk "Ne, Wendy-chan, are you excited to go to your new home?

"Of course I am Lucy-san I've been at Cait shelter for 7 years now I was wondering if I was ever going to get adopted."

"You know, I was very surprised when I saw you still there, I thought by know someone would of adopted you seeing how cute you are!"

"People see me and usually think 'What a weird child' because of my blue hair and how I talk to Carla and pick someone else, I was surprised you even talked to me!"

"Well, you see I have 3 friends who have blue hair and one of them are my best friends and I've got 2 other friends who talk to their pet cats and one them is my best friend. So I don't find those traits at all weird. Ooo look we're nearly home!"

"YAY I can't wait to see my new father!"

"Listen Wendy sorry to disappoint you but you have no father, I'm not married yet and I don't even have a boyfriend yet."

"Oh... It's okay as long as I have a wonderful mother like you I don't mind plus you have friends too and I can't wait to meet them!"

"Aw thank you come on we're here!"

The house was very big it seemed like all the houses down this street was very big but Lucy's house stood out, all the other house were plain white the only thing different form them are the windows ,doors and the cars but Lucy's had yellow stars on the top right corner and had pink as the wall colour.

"Me and my friends did that."

"Excuse me."

"You were staring so hard at the house, I figured you were thinking how different the house i."

"Oh you noticed... sorry..."

"Don't worry about it now come on lets go inside I've got your bag here."

"Okay!"

So the two headed inside. "Go make yourself at home I'll go make dinner since it's nearly 8."

Wendy simply nodded and went to the living room which seems to be opposite the kitchen.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP (WENDY POV)**

"Wendy dinner's nearly ready would you min laying out the table for 3 people and giving food to Carla please? If you don't have food for her, I have some in the cupboard on top of the sink."

"Okay Lucy-san!"

'I wonder why she said set the table for 3 people, maybe one of her friends is coming over fo-'

 ***DING DONG*  
**

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll get it I already know who it is."

I saw her opening the door and hugging the person but, I couldn't see who was at the door and they were to far away to hear what they were saying. Soon the person came through the door and once I saw who was at the door, I nearly dropped the plate I was holding

"NATSU!"

"WENDY!"

* * *

 _And that is a wrap, sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger but I had to do it plus my hand is aching for typing for so long this is literally the longest chapter I've ever wrote so yay/cramp!_

 _Cutiepie2004,_

 _Signing out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy Heartifillia**

 _Chapter Two:_

In which Wendy, an orphan, finally has a mother. But her life is not yet complete, who will become her father?

 **Cutiepie2004: OMG! I have 11 faves and 15 follows and 3 reviews! Even though I posted chapter 1 over a week ago I thought I would only get 3 or 2 follows and faves but I got much more so thanks to:**

 **Animefan1247 x2**

 **MidTwili x2**

 **AvaM467 x2**

 **TheMuncher101 x3**

 **laelucifer x2**

 **faith heart x2**

 **aball147 x2**

 **Delia265**

 **OMGShamrorck123**

 **Moonlightgreen50**

 **rotonviper4**

 **Nalu4Ever2003**

 **nico2883**

 **missxxlove14**

 **P.S I'm sorry if I've missed your name out please tell me and I'll put it in next chapter. I'll pm all my reviews from now on for all my stories as the list here is already long so yah hope you don't mind! Also x3 mean you've followed and favourited the story as well as following me as an author.**

 **P.P.S I'm so sorry for not posting for so long... I started this chapter about 5 days ago but my WiFi went cookoo so I'm so sorry! But I'm back with a new chapter of Wendy Heartifillia, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **NO ONE POV**

 _Soon the person came through the door I nearly dropped the plate I was holding._

 _"NATSU!"_

 _"WENDY!"_

"Wait what?!" Screamed Lucy. "How the hell do you know each other? I mean I didn't think my newest member of my family would know my best friend..."

"Natsu-san always took me out every Sunday. He helped me talk to other people, I'm a very shy person and Natsu-san helped me to not be so distant so I could maybe get a parent. I'm very grateful for helping me!"

"Nah,all I did was take her out and how to just talk openly Wendy did the rest all by herself."

"This is great now I don't need to stress about if you'll get along with each other. Okay let's eat I'm starving!"

Both "Aye!"

* * *

 **TIME SKIP AFTER DINNER**

During dinner they talked about their lives, friends and about the future, it was like they were all a small family, or so Wendy wished it was though. Though she had said she didn't mind not having a father for the time being as long Lucy was happy, that was partly true... She didn't want to have a father who wasn't Natsu. He has taught her so much and Lucy was the only one who even took the time to talk to her, who wouldn't want the two people you care for the most to be your mother and father.

"Hey Wendy, do you want to meet all our friends at the guild tomorrow? You don't have to if you don't want seeing as you're so shy." Lucy suddenly called out

"Um... What's a guild?"

"Natsu, you've been with her for so long yet you've never told her about our guild and nakama! You're such an idiot!"

"HEY! I'm so not a idiot! And I was busy teaching her stuff, it slipped my mind."

"Nevermind, Wendy, a guild is what we call Fairy Tail, which is a place for only people part of the 'family' of Fairy Tail . It's quite hard to explain, but the easiest way of saying it is our second home."

"Ohh and I would love to meet your friends, if they're your friends they'll be mine!" Punching the air.

"Okay let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu it's nearly 10 o'clock do you think anyone would be at the guild at this time the only people I can think of is Cana and Mira."

"Oh yeah I forgot..." Natsu nervously said will scratching his head.

"Baka"

"I'm not a baka!"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Suddenly a small giggle escaped from the small girl who was watching the whole scene.

"What's so funny?" Asked a curious Natsu

"It's just that you two are like husband and wife."

Both blushed madly.

"Err, umm..."

"I'll be going now! I'll meet you guys here tomorrow at 12." Just as he said that, a door slammed.

"I'm sorry for being rude and making Natsu-san run away." Wendy said with a tear in her eye.

"Don't cry it's not your fault and you weren't rude. Natsu just doesn't know how to handle these things and to be completely honest same for me, wanna go bed now?"

"Okay... but I don't have a bed or night time essentials."

"Don't worry about that I've got that all sorted out, I made Natsu go shopping with me so I had everything."

* * *

 **WENDY POV**

Lucy-san told me how Natsu didn't like how long they took shopping for my new bedroom. I love my new room the walls are plain white but Lucy-san said I could change it if I wanted to but I love the walls as they are I decided I'll just put paintings and posters to make the walls less plain. The rest of the room had a l with a pink and blue bed in the middle of the far right wall, a white with blue edges closet and a few other bits and bobs here and there. After I did the usual like brushing my teeth and changing into my kitty pajamas and jumped into bed with Carla next to me.

A few moments later, Lucy-san came in the room and was about to turn off the light but I stopped her by saying "Can you tell me a story?" It seemed like she was going to say no but she came closer to me and brought the chair from my desk with her.

* * *

 _ **NO ONE POV (STORY)**_

 _It was at 2 o'clock in the morning when a girl named Wendy ran through the biggest forest in Magnolia, the Aokigahara ( **It's a real place search it up** ) forest. She was running, running as fast as her little legs could take her. Running from what you ask? Monsters, there were rumors saying that monsters lived there at first Wendy thought they were just her imagination but no they were very real and she was there lunch._

 _She didn't know where she was running but all she could do was run, just as she thought it was over she heard a cry "Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Open the gate Loke!"_

 _She had to shield the bright lights of red and yellow. After that she heard the monster howling, howling in pain... then... there was silence... until_

 _"Woo that was a great kill!"_

 _"Natsu! Are you stupid?! A girl nearly died and she's probably scared for life! Hey darling, are you okay? I'm sorry for startling you like that, my name is Lucy Heartifillia, that's Natsu, what's your name?"_

 _"Um... Wendy... Marvell"_

 _"Yo Wendy, the names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel let's get her to Fairy tail."_

 _"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice thundered behind them._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

She heard a small snore and decided it was time to stop. She kissed Wendy's cheek and turned of the light, then shut the door behind her.

"She's that special to you, ha?"

"EEK!" A hand covered her mouth before she could wake up Wendy.

"Natsu! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" She half whispered half shouted, " And yeah I don't want anyone to experience what I have not ever again..."

"What happened to them weren't your fault..."

She sobbed "But it was they wouldn't have died if I didn't..."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap hope you liked it it was kinda short but still at least I posted something. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be posting a chapter of Summer Love. I was kinda mean again stopping the story in the story like that but I guess you'll just have to wait.**

 **QOTD: Who do think the person who shouted "STOP RIGHT THERE!" is?**

 **Cutiepie2004** **signing out**


End file.
